


Atonement

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wants punished for the things he’s done and Kimbley is glad to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  written for fma_slashfest (on lj) for the prompt -  
>  Kimbley/Roy, ‘I never play fair.’  
> Warnings: Dark fic. Contains bondage, sex toys, domination and pain. It’s Kimbley having sex. I’m not sure that could be anything but warning-worthy.  
>  **Notes:** Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta.  
>  **series** \-- manga  
>  **Disclaimer** \-- This is probably not what Arakawa had in mind.  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- during the war

“This isn’t fair,” Roy muttered, tugging on the rope binding him. He had to marvel at his own foolishness at going to Kimbley’s tent in the dead of night.

Kimbley slapped Roy’s naked thigh, the sting so delicious it made Roy ashamed of his own desires. “I never play fair.”

Roy knew those words were true. That was why he was here. The things Kimbley did to him felt like atonement for the things Roy had done during the day when war ruled.

Kimbley swatted him again. Roy stifled his cry. No one could know about this. Even Kimbley didn’t want that kind of trouble. Another blow fell, leaving Roy’s skin’s tingling. There was a certain excitement in knowing those hands could kill him.

Going to his foot locker, Kimbley dug through it to come up with things he didn’t want lying around in case someone paid him a surprise visit. Roy couldn’t turn his head enough to see what the Mad Bomber was doing, which should worry him. There was no trusting Kimbley, after all, but Roy had been trussed arms over his head to the legs of the cot, ass in the air with his ankles lashed to the cot legs as well. Balancing most of his weight on his forearms was difficult but it was meant to be.

The alchemist came back around into Roy’s field of view holding a long, tapered piece of jade. The Xingese toy was one Roy hadn’t ever seen before. A coat of lubricant glistened over its smooth green surface. Roy’s mouth went dry. He knew exactly why Kimbley had shown it to him. He wanted Roy to be nervous, that moment of panic feeding Kimbley’s desires. Roy gave him what Kimbley wanted. He couldn’t help it. The dildo was monstrously thick, far more so than Kimbley was.

Shaking his head, Roy let ‘no’s’ dribble from his lips, pulling on his bonds. Kimbley slapped Roy’s ass again. “You gave yourself to me. What makes you think you have a choice? You’re the one who came here begging for it.”

Roy flushed, turning his head away. Kimbley was right, of course. Roy should have known full well what the Crimson Lotus could dish out. He hadn’t come here for love. Roy had wanted raw, animal sex. He’d wanted someone else to take control. He’d found the perfect man for that.

The cool tip of the jade dildo touched Roy and he couldn’t help uttering one last protest. Kimbley’s answer was to thrust the toy deep into Roy, giving him no time to adjust to it. Hot pain lanced through him, leaving Roy to stifle his cry in the cot’s thin pillow. The second and third thrusts were more gentle but no less filling as his body adjusted to it. He was going to feel this in the morning. At the moment his prostate all but sang at the heavy line of stimulation. Roy ground his hips into the bedding, the rough military sheets scrubbing along the hot, sensitive flesh of his cock.

Kimbley pushed the jade toy into Roy to the hilt then came around to the head of the cot. He smirked down at Roy, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “You’re a little slut, you know that right? But then again, raised how you were, why should I be surprised?”

Roy jerked his head up at that, staring. How could Kimbley know about that?

“You and your loudmouthed friend should be quieter.” Kimbley fisted a hand in Roy’s hair. “Someone has you well trained. I should probably thank them, but they might not like the use I put you to.” Letting Roy’s hair trickle through his fingers, Kimbley turned his tattooed hands to his belt, clearing it through the loops.

He shimmed his pants down and over his stockinged feet. Doubling the belt over, Kimbley thumped it against Roy’s backside, just hard enough to sting without really hurting him. The leather jarred the buried dildo, sending a delicious wave radiating through Roy. He couldn’t help wiggling, earning himself more swats.

Finally, Kimbley sat at the head of the cot. It groaned dangerously under their combined weight. He rubbed his hands together and the ropes holding Roy down gave way with whispery puffs of explosive power. Roy collapsed onto his belly, his arms like gelatin. Kimbley pulled Roy close to his lap and Roy sealed his lips over Kimbley’s erection, his tongue catching all the salty, bitter drops of dew at the tip.

He wrapped one tired am around Kimbley’s waist, using the other in concert with his lips and tongue. Roy wasted no caresses or softness on the other man. It would be lost on Kimbley. That wasn’t why either of them was here. Kimbley caught Roy’s hand, pulling it away from his own cock.

“Fuck yourself,” he ordered. “I want to watch.”

Pausing in his oral ministrations, Roy reached down between his legs. A firm grip on the slick jade handle, Roy started sucking on Kimbley’s cock again as he eased the dildo out of himself. He pressed the toy in and out. Kimbley made a disgusted sound, closing his hand over Roy’s, thrusting the toy in deep again, making Roy groan around Kimbley’s shaft.

He fucked Roy hard and slow with the dildo until Roy didn’t think he could keep his senses about him any longer. His cock throbbed. He disentangled his hand from Kimbley’s trying to stroke himself. Kimbley shoved the dildo back in to the hilt then pushed Roy out of his lap, his cock sliding out of Roy’s mouth.

Kimbley pulled Roy to the canvas floor of the tent, pushing Roy’s head down. Roy barely got one arm between his face and the rough canvas. He was not going to explain friction burns on his forehead tomorrow. When Kimbley positioned himself behind him, Roy thought the torment was going to end, expecting Kimbley’s shaft to take the place of the jade. Instead, Kimbley continued to fuck him with the toy. Roy swore it was somewhere north of his belly button with the way Kimbley was twisting it in.

Kimbley’s hand reach down, pinching Roy’s nipple, pulling each in turn. “Get yourself off,” he demanded.

Roy obeyed, using his free hand. His member twitched, finally getting the attention it had so wanted. His senses narrowed to the fast rhythmic strokes he used on himself and on the intense waves spreading out as Kimbley tortured him with that dildo. Roy came fast, messily. His face reddened, ashamed of how turned on he was by this rough treatment.

Kimbley leaned over him, biting Roy lightly on the shoulder. “You’re so afraid of your own darkness. Your body enjoys it. It admits what you won’t.”

“Shut up,” Roy panted.

Kimbley laughed then nipped him again. Suddenly, the pressure eased on Roy’s ass as Kimbley pulled the dildo out. Crimson’s cock immediately took its place, but no matter how brutally he fucked Roy, it was still less straining than the bit of jade. And Kimbley did show him no mercy, bucking into Roy like an animal, his hands bruising Roy’s hips. The only sign of true humanity was the soft sounds of pleasure Kimbley let slip as he came inside Roy.

Worming free of Kimbley, Roy tried to go for his clothing but Kimbley caught his arm. “You’re not done yet. We just need an interlude. I still have plans for you.”

Roy knew he could protest. Kimbley couldn’t make him stay, but instead he just sat back and let the other alchemist get some more twine to tie him with. He didn’t know where Kimbley learned to tie knots but these were intricate. Roy ended up with his arms behind him but not too tightly. A small web of knots crisscrossed his chest, rubbing against his nipples when he breathed.

“If you behave, I’ll leave your legs free for now,” Kimbley said, bending down to get something more out of his footlocker.

Roy didn’t answer him but allowed Kimbley to put the new dildo inside him. This one could be strapped in place and it was significantly smaller than the other, just enough to keep him primed. Kimbley left Roy lying on his side while he retreated back to his cot to rest up.

Roy didn’t want time to rest, to think about the things he was doing with this man, things he could only regret later, no matter what his body might think. The air in the tent grew still and hot. The ropes itched and as he squirmed the knots hit sensitive areas. His idiot body responded exactly as Kimbley no doubt hoped.

Kimbley was just as erect and ready for more when he came back over to Roy. He had more of the rope. “Ready to completely give over?”

“Isn’t that what I’ve been doing?”

“You still have a lot to learn.”

When Roy didn’t respond, Kimbley lashed Roy’s legs to the ropes over his torso, leaving him completely open and vulnerable. That panicky wave washed over him again as he waited to see what Kimbley would do next. The man slapped Roy’s belly.

“You do like this, don’t you?”

“My reasons have nothing to do with liking it,” Roy snapped back and Kimbley slapped his mouth.

“If I didn’t know you believed in nothing, I’d say you’re as pious as these Ishbalan priests.”

“Di-”

Kimbley’s hand clamped over Roy’s mouth, the other hand moving in close enough to clap. “Uh uh uh, behave or I get mean.”

Roy swallowed hard, nodding. He was powerless like this. His own need for punishment had put him in a precarious position. “Just fuck me then.”

“That is the plan.”

The next slap hit Roy’s balls just hard enough to sting but not to incapacitate him. Kimbley delivered a few more light hits like the first as he undid the plug he had left in Roy. He hauled Roy around by the ropes, positioning him. He pushed a few rolled up towels under Roy, lifting his hips.

This time Kimbley was less rough, but the ropes pulled and twisted over Roy’s body. His nipples felt raw and the way he was tilted was making the blood rush to his head. Kimbley stroked Roy’s cock in time with his thrusts, almost as if he were afraid that Roy would not come back for more if he didn’t get off, too. Roy came on his bindings and Kimbley left him even more sticky moments later.

When Kimbley released the ropes this time, he didn’t stop Roy from getting his clothes. Roy dressed and escaped without either man saying a word.

XXX

Roy watched the houses burn. The scent, almost like barbequing pork, tickled his nose with its oily fragrance. He tried so hard not to get occupied homes with his family. Women and children were in those. He wanted to only fight the soldiers. He knew it was a foolish dream but one he wanted to cling to. Knowing the sheer terror those trapped people died in killed something inside of him.

He turned, hearing boots behind him. Kimbley came up, looking out over the conflagration and smiled.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you tonight, Flame.”


End file.
